


Here to take back what’s mine

by Cingulomania



Series: Far Cry 5 - Aylin Rook and John Seed [2]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Feels, But only if you squint, Canon-Typical Violence, Denial of Feelings, Enemies and Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fade to Black, Mention of - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Past Abuse, Weeell sort of, humming 'wicked game', more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cingulomania/pseuds/Cingulomania
Summary: Aylin Rook has the brilliant idea to break into John's ranch in the middle of the night. She might not be 100% sober for it.Things might not go entirely as planned...
Relationships: Deputy | Judge/John Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/John Seed
Series: Far Cry 5 - Aylin Rook and John Seed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873078
Kudos: 7





	Here to take back what’s mine

She had scouted out this place various times, through the scope of her sniper. Sharky had ensured her that it was not her fault that she had to run without her. What did he know. She didn't believe it for a second. She knew she couldn’t take Joey quite yet… but she could take her knife back from him. Or so she hoped. The bottom of her third glass had said yes.  
Aylin snuck behind his ranch and evaded the guards. She knew their routines by heart. She dropped a smoke bomb from a distance, created a distraction and went straight for the house. A few well-placed jumps later and she was standing on his roof, trying to open the skylight. She carefully picked the lock and slipped inside. The deputy knew there was one thing she couldn’t figure out on forehand: did he have guards inside? She guessed he wouldn’t. Too self-assured, too arrogant. Or perhaps all over, but not quite from his bedroom skylight. She was standing over his bed with a gun in her hands and reached down, pulling back the sheets when she heard a small ‘click’ behind her. 

A far too amused voice resounded from behind her. “Look who we have here. Deputy! How nice of you to drop by.”  
“Fuck.” She leaned back and felt the steel of a gun against her head.  
He whispered; “ Keep quiet, will you? Unless you intend to alarm the guards.“  
She scoffed; “ Shouldn't you? They’re your guards.”  
He hissed;“ They might get a little overenthusiastic again and kill the ghost that’s been picking them off one by one.”  
She shrugged and kept her hands up. “ Can I turn around, Seed?”  
“ Slowly. After you put down the weapon.” She bent through her knees, put the gun down, and stood up straight again. Then, she turned. 

He was shirtless, of course he was.

She was looking into his eyes, as well as at the silencer of a presumably loaded weapon; “You greet all of your guests this way?”  
He raised an eyebrow incredulously; “ Only those brave souls who seek to kill me in my sleep. I’m afraid that I am a light sleeper. And you..." he growled "... are quite loud.”  
She grinned and tilted her head. “Only when I’m having fun.” She winked at him and thought she saw a hint of a smile on his lips but it faded fast.  
He squinted his eyes. “ You enjoy killing then? Are you so full of wrath that you take pleasure in taking lives? Are you…”  
She interrupted him; “First of all: pot meet kettle. At least I don’t fucking drown people who I’m supposed to ‘save’.”  
“ I did not drown you.”  
“ Only thing stopping you was divine intervention.”  
“ We agree on Joseph being divine then?”  
“ Fuck no. But at least that brother is holding up his end of the bargain more than you are.”

“ I cannot recollect any 'bargain'.”  
She dropped her hands, he didn’t react: “ That I am supposed to guide you and your crazy cultists to Eden and you need me alive for that? Faith showed me a vision.”  
He rolled his eyes; “ Now, now, don't go feeling too special. Faith drugs ab-so-lutely everyone. She even fucking pouts when Joseph says no.”  
She chuckled: “ Oh, so you admit this is one big hoax?”  
He leaned against the wall, gun still aimed at her; “ It isn’t. Joseph is our saviour. I am personally just not precisely enthusiastic about my little sister's methods." He tilted his head; "See, I never got the fun in having braindead followers.”  
She chuckled. “ Aren't they all? Besides, fun, John? Seriously? Those are people, jackass. Anyway, let's count who keeps in mind your brother's no killing the deputy rule: your big brother had me running through a red maze with everything shooting at me while sleep and food-deprived. You tried to drown me. Faith made me jump off of a fucking cliff. Yeah... Joseph's the only one who hasn't actively tried to fucking murder me.”  


He leaned against the wall, gun still loosely pointed at her; “ We had only just met then. Are you just here to rant, deputy?”  
“ No, but as you are holding me at gunpoint I might as well. I’m just warming up, _Baptist_. Then again, easy for Joseph to be the good guy, he has three enforcers so he can keep his hands clean.”  
“ Could say the same about you, _Wrath_. Tell me, what’s your bodycount, these days?”  
“ What’s yours, Herald?”  
“ Are we going to pretend you really care? You wreak death and murder those you dehumanise... but make no mistake they are human, dear Deputy.”  
“ Come on, your little toy soldiers here?”  
He tilted his head and looked at her mockingly; “ What happened to ‘those are people, John.’ “  
She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “I believe the term I used was ‘jackass’, not John.”  
“ Mature. What are you here for, Wrath?”  
“ I’m not here to kill you if that's what you're actually asking. I’m just here to take back what’s mine.”

“And what…” He lifted the weapon to her temple and walked closer to her. “…might that be?” He smelled like leather, smoke and anice. And was now looking down at her, eyes locking on hers.  
“ The knife you took from me.”  
He reached for his back pocket. “This lovely trinket?” The moonlight bounced off of the blue metallic cover of the flipknife. Rook only noticed in the split second she managed to take her eyes off of him.  
She squinted at him, gun still aimed at her head.“ May I ask why you have it on you?”  
“ You may not. I ask the questions here. Pray-tell why do you want it back so badly?”  
“ Sentimental value. Why do you wanna keep it so bad?”  
He flashed her a grin; “ Sentimental value. See I took it from a girl whose life I saved.”  
She smiled joylessly. “ Cute. From your own men, John. You know… for a second I thought you’d use it to carve my ‘wrath’ into my chest.”  
He laughed. “Deputy… I have better tools for that. This butter knife? It would never heal right.”  
She unbuttoned her shirt; “Oh, wanna see how it heals? Wanna recommend me a fucking ointment or something? Still fucking stings. Like you give a damn.”  
“ Yet you care about keeping me alive.”  
She took a step back, at a loss for words for a good few seconds. “ What the hell is that supposed to mean? No. I'd prefer you to drop dead, if you'd be so kind.”  
He scoffed and looked at her, challenging her; “ I saw you. Well. I saw your sniper rifle. When I was at the airstrip. You took out a guard. But not... " he tilted his head "...me. If you had a clear shot on him, you could easily have taken me out too - or instead. Now don't say you missed. You don't miss. So why..." He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she swallowed hard. "... didn’t you?”

“ It wasn’t me, I wouldn’t have let you walk away.”  
“ Rook. Aylin. You know .. lying is a sin too. I know it was you.”  
She gritted her teeth; “Fine! You were too far away. The key would be passed on to someone else before I could get to it. I’d never get Hudson out if I couldn’t locate the damn thing and there would have been too many guards to pick it off of your body before they did and got into your helicopter.”  
She noticed a glimmer of amusement playing in his eyes and on his lips. Why the fuck was she even looking at his lips? Then his voice snapped her out of it; “ Someone else already asked you, didn't they?”  
She pressed her lips together, inhaled and exhaled; " What the fuck does that matter?”  
“ Because you’re lying again, dear. Takes a silver tongue to know one. I do hope you sold the story better to them.”  
She bit her tongue; “ What do you want Seed?”  
“ You’re not inebriated anymore. You look a little tipsy, perhaps. But that's it. You’re not hurt. Pissed off, sure, but that’s fine. What do you want? You won’t get the knife. But have grown to enjoy our little game, ever since I know you missed that shot on purpose.”  
“ I had a reason…”  
“ Oh, I'm sure you do have one. It just so happens... _not_ to be the one you are giving your friends. Is it?”

She inhaled and exhaled. Looked him in the eyes, opened her mouth - then hit his arm in the exact right spot, making the gun fall to the floor. Next, she lunged her body at him until he hit the wall, not even shooting a glance at the weapon.  
She sat on top of him, grabbed the knife she had used a hairpin and held it against his throat. "Hands up."  
He did as she asked. His hair, not gelled up, fell into his ocean blue eyes but he didn’t look scared. He laughed. It sent shivers down her spine. For one: not a good sign. Two: his body was under her. She could feel him move underneath her and tried very hard not to let her mind wander.  
She leaned down and pressed the knife with slightly more force; “ You’re awfully sure I won’t kill you.”  
He trailed a finger up her arm. “ I have always been an excellent judge of character.”  
She hissed back; “ Judge and jury. I should cut your sin into your body, too.”  
“ Maybe you should. If you think it’ll help you get over your misplaced sense of superiority. You see… Joseph said we’re the same. You and I. And we’ll either kill each other or cancel each other’s sin out.”  
She chuckled; “ Cryptic as ever.”  
He grabbed her wrist and pulled the knife down harder. She could have slit his throat but pulled back instead. In a fear reaction tossing it on the floor. He laughed as she got up and grabbed a decorative piece of silk on a cupboard. She pressed it against his bleeding neck. "Are you completely mental, John. Fuck."  
“ Please, I've had far worse. What is more interesting: you still won’t kill me. Why? I think you’d kill Jacob, I think you’d kill Faith. Possibly Joseph. So why. Not. Me?”  
He was close. Far too close. She hit him in the face and he rubbed his jaw, clenching his teeth. Before she knew it, he had herpinned her against the wall, hand to her throat and squeezing. She still grinned as she watched his split lip. She grabbed his hand as she started feeling light-headed, still on her neck, and dug her fingers in, drawing blood. He seemed unphased but released her a few seconds after. She inhaled harshly, trying to fill her lungs with as much air as she could. Then he pushed her back, putting a hand on her collar bone instead of her neck and hissed; “Don’t you EVER hit me again.” He stayed close to her, trying to look imposing as she gasped for air. She just coughed, then smiled joylessly. 

“ Fine.” He now grabbed her hands and pinned them against the wall.  
“ If you don’t you ever cut me again. Or try to drown me. Or try to choke me. ”  
He noticed tears in her eyes and involuntarily loosened his grip. As soon as he noticed, looking at his own hands, he cursed and let go entirely. “Get out, before I call in the guards.”  
“ No.” It came out more chocked than she’d hoped.  
“ No?” He hissed and walked her against the wall again, pushing her shoulders against it. “Do you want to die, deputy? Cause my patience is running out.”  
“ Do you? Letting me walk? Do you want your men to die? You know I’m the biggest threat you’ve encountered so far to the project. This is your best shot to end it.”  
“ Are you trying to convince me to kill you? Have you gone entirely mad?” She saw a glint of concern in his eyes and grinned.  
She scoffed. “Drop your fucking wrath thing. You take out your sins on others cause you think it’s the only way to belong. To have a purpose. You enjoy the pain you cause others cause you went through it and you think it’s only fair that others pay for their so-called sins the way you did. You were never supposed to endure that. Do you feel released yet, John? Hm? Did taking beatings help you? You told me you did everything to indulge yourself. You took it out on others. You did it to forget, didn’t you? You condemn everyone to the same thing. And it helps none.“

He grabbed the gun off of the floor, pointed it at her again and hissed; “What the hell would you know about what I and my brothers have endured?”  
She laughed. “ First of all? Even Joseph knows. That love skit of his? He has a bigger plan for you. It’s not this. He sees he harmed you. And you’re his brother, his soft spot. Jacob was fucked up beyond measure before he found him. He just gave him purpose. But you? No, you started hurting people instead of yourself. You started trying to fill every hole and decided to create some literal ones in others. Besides, I can see Joseph’s visions through Faith. Including of you as a child. I’ve been dreaming it until the last bit of Bliss was out of my system. I think it was accidental. But hey, it’s Joseph, can’t be sure. I don’t need drugs to see the rest of your life. I lived it. Not exactly the same, of course.”  
He didn't lower his weapon, but she noticed him getting weary; “ Abusive parents too?”  
She shook her head; “ No. They had nothing to do with it. Tried to appease someone who never thought it was enough, who made me feel like I was nothing. Sound familiar? Fun, that. After years, though the help of good people, I had the strength to get out. Decided to help people. Maybe that’s what Joseph meant when he let slip that he saw you die at my hands or live as a old man. Depending on if you changed your ways. Regardless, dear John, the one gaping hole you haven't filled is that where your heart should be. You can hurt me. You can do a lot to me. I am entirely certain you can physically break me. But I don’t fall for someone telling me my anger is unjustified anymore. That my pride is wrong. That I should be better in order not to disappoint.”  
“ Well, dear deputy, that brings us back to why haven’t you killed me yet? If you have seen me die by your hands, what's stopping you?”  
She threw up her hands: “ You need help. Because this godforsaken cult doesn’t have to cause harm. “  
He growled; “ And how do you envision our little... meeting here ending then?.”  
“ There are three options. Option one: I kill you. Which you know I won’t unless you force my hand. Cause maybe Joseph does have a point on one thing. Option two: you kill me. Which you might, after this little outburst. Or you keep me here, willingly, in return for everyone in your bunker.”  
He laughed and lowered the weapon, putting it down on the dresser. “None of the above.”  
She grabbed his arm and made him face her. “ You don’t have to decide now.”  
He folded his arms. “Oh you misunderstand: none. Of. The. Above. Deputy. I did not say I don't know. Also, weren’t you refusing to leave?”  
“ You don’t want me against my will. Remember what you told me? That first night? And oh, I will leave and I’ll come back. You'll even let me in: you don’t want me dead either and don’t want them to know I’m here. ”

Their eyes were on each other, a standstill, until he spoke: “Why? “  
“ Before we get into that hornets' nest: you’ve got any of that Sambuca left?”  
“ Liquor, deputy? Alcohol is not permitted at Eden’s gate. It clouds the mind and the soul's connection to Joseph.”  
“ Cool side-benefit that. You smell of anice. Either you have the candy I used to stock up on or you have the liquor my ex used to like. I’m making an educated guess.” He reached into a cupboard and put the bottle down. She helped herself to a glass, poured in the liquor and downed it in one go.  
“ So, Herald. You really want to know what I want? When I let go of my duties and what I should do?”  
He crossed his arms; “ Indulge me.”  
“ Same as you.”  
He eyed the bottle; “ Excellent italian liquour?”  


She scoffed but walked closer to him, taking off her shirt entirely. “You’re insufferable.”  
He took a step closer to her. “ Oh, am I? You are the one ruining my silo’s.”  
“ Gives you a reason to banter with me over the radio. Gives you the adrenaline rushes you’ve been missing so desperately. Think it's why you don’t kill me. You love talking to me.”  
His voice sounded lower than usual; “ Are you going to claim that you don't enjoy your taunting calls, sweetheart?”  
She grinned at him; “ Are you ever gonna shut the fuck up?”  
John tilted her chin upwards before he spoke; " No. You see, the more you want me to stop talking the more enjoyment it brings m-"  


She kissed him, roughly. Enough to make whatever words were on his tongue die there.  
She wrapped her legs around him. “Oh, you’ll see.”  


**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to make a series of oneshots. Different timing. Can be read seperately, hence why posted as oneshots. 
> 
> The previous one was prior to the canon ('Are you here with anyone?), this is after she is ehm 'baptised' and captured/marked with 'Wrath'.


End file.
